World Cup Loves
by AnaVargas
Summary: Martin Hernandez , Argentine and Luciano da Silva are best friends as well as her sisters, Luciana da Silva and Martina Hernandez. What happens when the Brazilian and Argentinean date secretly and his brothers do not admit that they love each other. English Version of "Amores de Copa".


**Word Cups Love**

**São Paulo, SP – Stadium of São Paulo - 06/12/2014 16:30**

Martínz had come to the place where you will watch the first game of the 2014 World Cup between the parents "Hermano" your, Brazil against Croatia. Of course being Argentine, should root for Croatia, because of the rivalry between his country and the host country of the Cup this year, but he was rooting for Brazil, since his best friend is Brazilian.

- Anxious, Martínz? - Asked Luciano

- To see your country play? No.

- Calm, the fifteenth day the game of Argentina has and I have tickets.

- I know you bought tickets for all games in Brazil and Argentina.

- Exactly, Hermano.

- Please do not try to speak in my language.

- Ok - laughed.

Spent half an hour and if the game started, the first goal was against the player Marcelo, leaving Luciano depressed until the first goal be scored by the Brazil playmaker squad, Neymar, the second time there were already two goals from Brazil and his end was marked by the third Oscar who had just entered.

Brazilian fans started screaming, MARTINZ bristled with so much noise and spoke one word in your language in a low voice to anyone listening.

- Come on, Luciano.

- OK, Martínz

Martínz and Luciano returned to the house of Luciano, the Argentine was staying there during the time that remained in Brazil.

- Sister, arrived. - Says Luciano

- Hi, Luciana - Say Martínz

- Hi.

- What weather. - Told Martínz sister, Martina

- Why did you hate?

- I hate Argentines. Only Martina is not included in this list.

- And I hate Brazilians. Luciano is the only one that is not included in this list.

- You should be friends, like you and Luciano.

- No. -. Told both at the same time

Luciana was the older sister of Luciano, she has dark skin, long, curled and brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a shirt of the Brazilian national team, jean shorts and yellow sneakers character Zé Carioca brand. Martina was the younger sister of Martínz, she has white skin, green eyes, short, straight blond hair and was wearing a shirt of the Argentine national team, one white shorts and white sneakers. MARTINZ and Luciana discussing as Luciano and Martina dating on the house.

**São Paulo, SP - Terrace of the House of Silva brothers.**

- Our brothers hate each other, is not, Luciano?

- Perhaps, Martina. But I think they will stay together.

- Difficult secret dating, eh, love?

- Yes, but I love you. - Tell kissing

Luciana and Martínz comes the kiss scene and then the Argentine mimics the sound of a cough and the couple separates stained.

- You mean you were dating secretly, is not it?

- Yes, since the day my brother and I got here, Luciana.

- One week. - Says Martínz

- I'm happy for you and you, Martínz?

- Me too.

- Oh how nice, now we just need you two.

...

**One month and one day after**

Rio de Janeiro, RJ - Maracanã Stadium, 07/13/2014 - 16:00

It was the day of the last game of the Cup, Brazil was the final against Argentina. Luciano, Martínz, Luciana and Martina had traveled to Rio de Janeiro to watch the game.

- Let's make a bet, Luciana - Say MARTINZ

- What?

- If Argentina win, you kiss me and if Brazil win, I kiss you.

- Okay, but you'll even kiss me?

- Yes and you kiss me?

- Of course, despite being very boring, you are very beautiful.

- Too bad I can not say the same of you.

- Hunf.

The two play time passed and Brazil won, becoming champion hex , MARTINZ to fulfill the promise by the waist and pulled Luciana said:

- It's time to fulfill the bet

He kissed her, she deepened it and ended up going to kiss the camera from the stadium, Luciano and Martina saw the scene just so.

- I love you, Luciana. - revealed

The spectators in the stadium and even the stars, Neymar and Messi shouted: "What's your answer, Luciana?" In their respective languages .

- I love you too, Martínz

- You know I said I hated Brazilians, this is starting to change.

- The same for Argentines in my case.

- I love you.

- Love you too.


End file.
